


The Catherine Wheel [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Tumblr fics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud, Stroking, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is desperate for John to touch him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Catherine Wheel [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Because the Johnlock Kiss has Been on My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/205199) by Ghislainem70. 
  * Inspired by [The Catherine Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126426) by [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70). 



> This is a work by an author on Tumblr - Ghislainhem70.  
> The standard of writing on there sometimes takes my breath away.
> 
> Thank you to my gorgeous beta, Attydiva!


End file.
